Bright Light
by XxWolfWarriorxX
Summary: Ammy sat in a... As boared the flying ship ... He lost his smile ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bright Light**_

**Chapter 1**

**Amaterasu Returns to the Mortal World**

Ammy sat in a big tree in Celestial Plains, below the tree were many flowers of different shapes and colors. Her long pony tail blowing in the gentle wind. She wore a mask; like the Onia Tribe. It was like her wolf face but it didn't have a long muzzle. (It was almost like Okis mask)Except it had her red markings on it and it was white. She gave a sigh. She missed her friends in Nippon and she also missed adventure.

Ma Cherie! Shouted Waka from under below the big tree, staring at the Goddess's beauty.

Yup! Shouted the beautiful Goddess jumping down from the tree, the Tao Master catching the Goddess.

Thanks, Ammy said smiling at Waka. Waka had a crush on Ammy; she used this to get what she wanted. Putting her on the ground she gave a sigh.

You miss them, don't you; Waka said looking at her gold-brown eyes.

Yeah, she said giving a louder sigh.

Well…, Waka said thinking about it. Tapping his flute on his head.

What! What! She shouted growing excited, a bit too much.

We go tomorrow, Ma Cherie, he said smiling at her growing excitement.

Thank you so much, she said giving him a hug. His face turned pink, Ammy couldn't help but giggle. Then he realized he was blushing.

**Next Day**

Ammy boarded the Ark of Yomato. (A flying ship)

Hello, Waka. Ammy said trying really hard to hide her excitement.

Ma Cherie, are you ready? Waka asked admiring her beauty.

I was born ready, she replied still hiding her excitement.

They're waiting for you, Ma Cherie, Waka said blushing. A bright white light appeared then disappeared taking Ammy with it. Waka lost his smile and went to look for her.

_Writers Notes:_

_Writer: My first fan fiction, I hope you enjoyed it. You don't know how long have waited to get it on to the internet. It was short, I know. Oh and …um please Review. I would really know what you think, no mean things please. Thanks and don't forget to Review. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Her Arrival**

That bright light entered Kamui village, outside of Okis hut. The bright light went though the village, every Onia had to cover their eyes because the brightness. Oki had just got back from Yoshpet.

**Oki:**

After returning from Yoshpet, a bright light hit my eyes. After covering my eyes, where the light had been. Stood the Sun Goddess, her white silky fur blowing in the breeze, she smelt of lavender and roses, and those wonderful gold-brown eyes were shinning. She looked a bit different I don't know why. She looked around her; she saw me and began to growl.

A…Amatersue…? I said very confused to why she was here.

Ha ha ha, Ammys gone you blue masked Onia, Issun said climbing out of my hair. He stood still for a few seconds. A…Ammy!

She stopped growling at me and focused on Issun. She started wagging her tail and gave a small bark. Issun jumped off my shoulder and jumped on her head giving her a hug.

Oh… ya big furball, I missed you so much, shouted Issun with happiness.

Samickle and Kai came running when they saw Amatersue they stopped dead in their tracks.

**No one:**

Ammy started growling again.

What's wrong, furball? Asked Issun getting worried, and why are you wearing a mask?

Ammy turn around and started walking, she didn't want to be here now.

Wait! Come back! Oki shouted after her.

Ammy turned to face him and gave a sly wolfish smile. Oki toke a step back not sure what she's going to do. She sat down, still smiling.

Ill be back in a few days, Ammy said with a chuckle knowing how they would act. Ammy stood up to leave, Issun fell off her head. He was filled shock, Ammy gave a giggle and picked Issun up and put on her back. The three Onias stood dumbstruck, Ammy left to go to Hana Valley.

**An Hour Later:**

Onias looked at each not knowing what to do. Kai suddenly remembered Lika, she ran off to find her.

I have duties to attend to, Samickle said and walked off to the village. Oki stood few more minutes with not moving. He started walking around in circles waiting for her to return. He had to be patient but how long could he be patient for. He started thinking about her and that really bright light. What was it? Oki asked himself.

_Writers notes:_

_Writer: I know chapter1 was short so I hope chapter2 was longer._

_Oki: Hey! Tell me why did she have to leave?_

_Writer: Cause!_

_Oki: Come on, why?_

_Writer: I own a game of Okami. I feel bad for people who don't have the game._

_NOT! Ha ha ha._

_Oki: That was mean._

_Writer: Please Review. I would like to know what you guys think._

_Oki: Why did she have to leave?_

_Writer: Till next time. Bye. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bright Light**_

**Ammys secret**

Issun woke up; he was ridding on Ammys back and heading to Hana Valley.

A…Ammy? Issun said jumping on to her snout causing her to stop running.

Yup, Ammy answered the very confused Artist.

Y…you can s…speak? Issun said still very confused.

Not just that, I'm going to show you my secret, she said not sure how he would react.

Okay, what's it? Issun asked wanting to know and getting over come the confusion and shock.

You'll see when we get to the valley, she said as she stared running into the valley.

**In Hana Valley**

Ammy stood under the Guarding Sapling. She pushed Issun gently off her head with her paw.

So what do you want to show me? Issun asked the Sun Goddess. She did a back flip like the Onia Tribe did when they transformed.

**Issun:**

There in Ammy place stood the most beautiful Babe, I've never seen such a beautiful babe before, she was better then Rao. But her melons were not as big as Roas or as small as Kushi's. This babe had a mask, almost like Okis' except it was white and had Ammys red markings on it. It was the mask Ammy wore. The beautiful babe had high pony-tail, two wolf ears on her head and a tail dipped in ink. The tail that come from her back side and she had a fringe that covered her left eye. The babe was about 19 or 18 years old. Her hair was as white as snow and she had red markings on her body. The babe's kimono had no sleeves; it ended at her ankles and had a split so her legs could move freely. The babe had red patterns on her white kimono and she had one of Ammys weapons on her back. On her arms were gloves like Okis but they were white and red, the gloves had her fingers sticking out of gloves. (Like Okis) She also wore black ballet shoes. After one look at the babe every thing went black.

**Ammy:**

Issun had one look at me and fainted. I bent over to see if he was okay. He woke and jumped into my kimono. Pervert.

Wow! Issun shouted from my kimono. Now I know how the Wood Spite felt. I was a fool to bend and to see if he was fine.

Get out, Issun. I shouted getting angry.

Ah come on, babe. Issun pleaded.

IM NOT A BABE AND I SAID GET OUT. I shouted getting worked up.

Humph, fine, have it your way. He said jumping out of my kimono. It felt better now that he was out.

Lets go see Oki, I said suggested remembered that I said that I come would come back.

Good idea, furball. Issun said eyeing my chest. I turned into my wolf form and I heard Issun grumble. Probably because I turned into a wolf. Once a pervert always one. I thought running out of Hana Valley.

_Writers Notes_

_Writer: Was that to short?_

_Issun: Yes!_

_Writer: Who asked you!_

_Issun: You._

_Writer: (rolls eyes)_

_Issun: Saw that (growing angry)_

_Writer: (ignored him) Please Review._

_Issun: She has the game. But hasn't finished it._

_Writer: Thanks for reading and you know what to do. Bye._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bright Light**_

**Chapter 4**

**No one:**

Oki was still walking in circles outside his hut. It was dark, the moon was shinning brightly. Oki stopped walking and stared in the distance, there coming towards him was the most beautiful women he seen in his whole life. He keeps staring at her, when she looks at him staring; she tilts her head in confusion.

Hey, Oki, stop staring! Issun shouted. Oki stops staring and looks at Issun in surprise. Issun was supposed to be with Amaterasu.

Issun, what are you doing with that beautiful woman! Oki asked, are you not supposed to be with Amaterasu? Ammy blushed when she heard Oki say that. Lucky for her she had a mask.

Do you not see her markings and those wolf ears of hers? Issun asked surprised. Oki stood not sure who this wonderful woman was.

Its Ammy, you blue masked Onia! The artist shouted as his aura turning red with anger.

**Oki:**

A…Amaterasu…? I said shocked and then everything dark. I heard a wonderful sound scream my name and then turned it to a giggle. After that I did not hear any thing at all.

I wake and looked around, I was in my hut. I saw green bug come towards me. Hm… oh, Issun.

Ammys just went to get some fresh air. Issun said, you like her, don't you?

The beautiful women walked in, she known as Amaterasu.

**No body:**

Oh, good you're awake, Ammy said with a sound of relief in her voice.

Y…you have a …human form a…and you can speak? Oki said still in shock.

You fainted just like Issun did when he saw me, but he woke and jumped…, Ammy looked away in embarrassment.

Oki looked at Issun but he was looking at Ammys chest. Oki moved his hand to squash Issun but missed by an inch because Issun moved. Issun's aura turned light red.

I've never seen you turn that color, Ammy said looking at the strange colored Poncle. Issuns aura quickly turned red with anger. Trying to attack the man who nearly turned him into a green pancake. Issun clamed down. A few hours past. Ammy sat down in front of the fire, Oki began to stare at her again. He got up and sat down next to Ammy. She turned to her wolf form and lie down to sleep, soon drifted off to sleep. Oki also turned to his wolf form and lied down next to Ammy; he put his head on her neck. Issun had fallen asleep long before Ammy. Oki moved even closer to her, his body right up against hers. Soon Oki fell asleep.

**Next Day**

Ammy woke up before the two men. Ammy felt something against her body and on her neck. She moved her head slightly to see what it was. She got a big surprise, it was her **Friend** Oki. She power slashed the fire pit to wake him, it didn't work instead he moved even closer to her body. She rolled her eyes and decided to sleep longer. Oki woke up to see his front right leg and his head on top of Ammy. He liked the feeling he felt touching her, he loved the feeling. He closed his eyes then out of nowhere he felt pain in his paw. The one that was on Ammy. He opened his eyes to see Issuns tiny sword in his paw. Issuns aura was red.

**Issun: **

I woke up to see Okis head and paw on Ammy. My face turned red and hot with jealousy. So I stabbed Okis paw, he got up gently and careful so that he wouldn't wake her.

What are you doing? I screamed at him. Ammy sat up quickly with fight. Ooops.

What was that for? Oki asked me well he and Ammy toke human form.

What happened to your hand, Ammy asked with a worried tone in her voice. She toke his hand and put a bandage on it. Humph. As I rolled my eyes at him.

_Writers notes:_

_Writer: I made this chapter longer because I feel the chapters are too short._

_Waka: When am I in the story?_

_Writer: When the time comes, Gold Haired one._

_Waka: She owns a game of Okami._

_Writer: Hope you enjoyed it. Please Reveiw._

_Thanks. Bye._


End file.
